Recueil de chansons romantiques
by Kisa Yamashita
Summary: Quelques one shots avec divers pairings.[ 1er One Shot : Ce n'est qu'un gamin ]


**Disclaimer**: La Corda d'Oro ne m'appartient pas! Ni les bishounens qu'il y a dedans d'ailleurs xD snif

**Ce n'est qu'un gamin**

Kahoko était sur le toit de l'école. C'était son jardin secret, l'endroit où elle se sentait bien. Chaque fois que quelque chose la troublait, l'ennuyait ou la déprimait, elle venait se réfugier ici. Ca la relaxait.

Seulement, aujourd'hui, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se relaxer! Et la cause de cela reposait sur ses genoux. La jeune fille soupira avant de baisser les yeux sur Shimizu Keiichi, le jeune violoncelliste, toujours endormi. Ils discutaient ensemble jusqu'à il y a encore quelques minutes, avant que le garçon ne s'endorme en plein milieu de la conversation!

Kahoko soupira. Il n'y pouvait rien. ll le lui avait dit lui même, sa vie se résumait à jouer de son instrument et à dormir! Elle observa. C'était vraiment un _bishounen_. Il avait une bouille d'ange, et le fait qu'il soit toujours un peu perdu dans son monde le rendait tout à fait charmant! II avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la gente féminine.

Mais c'était un enfant, encore tout innocent et tout mignon. Pourtant, Kahoko se sentait comme attirée par Shimizu. Il avait quelque chose qui la fascinait.

Elle enfonça un doigt dans sa joue, et il grimaça dans son sommeil. Elle rit doucement puis s'arrête. Comme sa peau est douce... Une peau de bébé... La jeune fille caresse doucement le visage du garçon, du bout des doigts, dessinant tout son visage. Elle finit par s'arrêter quand elle atteint ses lèvres. Elle déglutit.

_"Vraiment Hino, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Et à quoi tu penses?? Ce n'est que Simizu-kun! Ce n'est qu'un gamin, un enfant... C'est tout..."_

Elle voulait se le prouver. Une idée très stupide traversa son esprit et elle fouilla dans son sac de classe à la recherche d'un stylo. Une fois qu'elle l'eut, elle souria stupidement et commença à dessiner un petit papillon sur la joue de la belle au bois dormant... Jusqu'à ce que les yeux de ce-dernier ne s'ouvrent!

Elle sursauta et rougit quand les grands yeux bleus du garçon la fixèrent.

"Kaho-senpai... Que fais-tu ?" demanda-t-il de sa voix calme et douce.

"Go...Gomen Shimizu-kun! Tu étais si mignon, comme un enfant, je voulais juste de jouer une petite farce..."

Elle rangea rapidement le stylo dans son sac.

"Je ne suis qu'un gamin à tes yeux ?"

Il ne la regardait pas, mais elle pouvait sentir dans sa voix qu'il était vexé...

"Shimizu-kun ?"

Son regard se posa à nouveau sur elle, et en un éclair, avant qu'elle ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Kahoko se retrouva couchée sur le banc de pierre, Shimizu au dessus d'elle!

"Shi-Shi-Shi-Shimizu-kun!!" bégaya-t-elle..

"Sssh" murmura-t-il, un doigt sur ses lèvres, "Ne parle pas s'il te plaît, Hino-chan".

Le visage de Kahoko était maintenant plus rouge que jamais: "Hino-chan" ???

La voix de Shimizu était toujours aussi calme et posée que d'habitude, mais, en revanche, ses actions...

"Je veux juste que tu me vois comme un homme, et pas comme un enfant" murmura-t-il à son oreille. Son simple souffle la parcourit de frissons.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, Shimizu commença par lui caresser tendrement le visage, traçant son nez, ses joues, ses lèvres, comme elle l'avait fait peu avant. Kahoko se demanda même s'il n'avait pas fait semblant de s'être endormit... Elle fut coupée court dans ses pensées quand il l'embrassa dans le cou, et elle laisser échapper un cri de suprise.

Paralysée par ses actions, mais ne lui demandant pas de s'arrêter.

Il sourit.

"Je peux t'embrasser Hino-chan ?"

Kahoko mit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait juste de dire, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit ses lèvres se rapprocher dangereusemetn des siennes. Finalement, elle ferma ses yeux et attendit, attendit, attendit... Comme rien n'arrivait, elle ouvrit ses yeux pour découvrir Shimizu la regardant tendrement. Finalement, il souria:

"Je rigolais."

Il se leva pour s'en aller mais s'arrêta pour se retourner une dernière fois.

"Vous voudrez bien me babysitter encore la prochaine fois, n'est-ce pas, Kaho-senpai ?"

Le coeur de Kahoko battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Son visage était brûlant et son corps ne voulait plus lui répondre.

Effectivement, Keiichi Shimizu n'était pas qu'un gamin pour elle...

* * *

_Ps: Héhé Shimizu se rebelle! xD Reviews?_


End file.
